taptapinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
In addition to the below FAQ, in-game help can be accessed in the menu by choosing the question mark option, and Commander Tapps will occasionally appear to new players to explain basic game features as they are unlocked. Heroes/Bosses See the Heroes page for a list of the 21 heroes. See the Super bosses and Guardian pages to learn about them, or visit the Terminology page for a quick summary of each. 'Q: Should I focus on all heroes or only level some?' A: There are advantages and disadvantages to the tactic of leveling only a handful of the 21 Heroes. With this tactic, all Heroes are levelled to 75 or 100 (or sometimes 1000 for endgame players) in order to buy their Hero skills. Then the player continues to level only a few Heroes - usually Aidith, because she has the highest DPS, and Lurch, Lala and Moosh, because they each have four +100% damage skills which makes them good value for money. Of course, it is possible to take a hybrid approach and only use the 4 Hero levelling tactic at the beginning of a run. When progress begins to slow down, you can go back and begin levelling up all the other Heroes in order to boost your DPS. With the addition of Valor Point upgrades and trading, the 4-level Hero levelling tactic may become more effective. 'Q: Is it worth levelling Tapps later on?' A: Yes, do level Tapps. While levelling him originally only gave tap damage, his level 200 skill Inspire will increase the DPS of all your other Heroes by .02% for each level of Tapps. (Unlike the other Heroes, he does not have any damage bonuses every 25 or 1000 levels, however.) This doesn't sound like much but it adds up, especially in the later game. By level 5000 he will have doubled all your Heroes' DPS. As he's the cheapest hero, it may also be useful to level him in order to get the achievements for levelling heroes to certain milestones. Spells See the Spells page for information about the spells available and their upgrades. 'Q: When should I use Boss Rush?' A: This depends on how strong you are, how long your runs are, and what other Spells you want to use with Boss Rush, as well as personal preference. If you use it at the start of a run, it will help you progress fast through those boring early levels (essentially acting as a substitute for Wormhole). As the bosses will be weak, you can instakill all the way through for good XP gain. But if you use Boss Rush towards the end of a run (say, 200 or 300 levels before you stop instakilling) in tandem with your other skills (especially Liquid Infinity), you'll be able to quickly kill a lot of bosses that would otherwise be hard to beat, therefore earning lots of tokens. However bear in mind that if you use it very late in a run, the bosses may be very slow to kill and you will waste most of the spell. You will net the greatest token and valor point gain and the greatest level progression if you are killing bosses instantly or very quickly throughout the duration of the spell. Here are two tactics for using Boss Rush toward the end of a run, all assuming your spells are equally upgraded: Full Boss Rush '(saves damage spells for the last half of Boss Rush) #Activate Endless Focus, Liquid Infinity, Tombstone, Monstrous Strength and Boss Rush at the same time. As MS is on, you can tap to help kill bosses faster. #Activate all other spells when Boss Rush is half used up. Upgrade your heroes as quickly as you can (Grid Mode helps), tapping the rest of the time until Monstrous Strength runs out #''Optional - Go infinite if you can no longer instakill when your spells run out. '''Mid-BR Reset (resets halfway through Boss Rush to ensure you instakill all the way through - a compromise between using BR at the start and the end) #At the end of your run (preferably shortly before you can't instakill anymore), activate Endless Focus, Liquid Infinity, Tombstone and Monstrous Strength. If the enemies are hard to beat, you can tap to help defeat them more quickly. #When LI, TS and MS are half used up, activate all other spells, including Boss Rush, and upgrade your heroes/tap until Monstrous Strength runs out #When Boss Rush has half remaining and your damage spells have ended, quickly pick up any Infinity Tokens and Valor Points on the ground and then go infinite. #Quickly level up some Heroes so you can instakill throughout the remaining half of Boss Rush Immediately # This strategy is an attempt to squeeze in an extra Boss Rush during a full day of playing. # Rather than waiting until an optimal time to use Boss Rush, use it as soon as its available. # As with the other strategies, use Endless Focus, Liquid Infinity, Monstrous Strength and Tombstone together. Use the shorter duration spells (all others) during the second half of the Rush. 'Q: What spell should I master first?' A: Endless Focus will help you a lot to rank up in order to be able to ascend, but you may prefer to invest in Boss Rush or Liquid Infinity first to get more tokens. Going Infinite See the Terminology page for descriptions of "going infinite", "Active/Inactive Infinity Tokens", "Infinity Gems" and "Valor Points". See the Infinity Tokens, Valor Points and Infinity Gems pages for more information about these drops. See the Online Optimizers page for information about token calculators and how to use them. 'Q: What's the difference between going infinite and ascending?' A: Going infinite means resetting your level and heroes. Ascending means resetting your rank. 'Q: Can I farm bosses for Infinity Tokens/Valor Points/Infinity Gems?' A: No. On each run, the boss will only have a chance to drop these items the first time you defeat them. You must go infinite before they can have a chance to drop anything other than gold again. 'Q: How many infinity tokens should I get on my first run?' A: About 7-10. 'Q: When should I go infinite?' A: It depends on your playstyle and how far you are in the game, but usually it is best to go infinite when your progress through levels has started to slow down. You may consider it worthwhile to push through some slow parts to reach the next boss, or if you are close to the next 1000 level damage bonus. If farming for ranks, you should go infinite as soon as you stop instakilling monsters. Most active late-game players reset every 1-2 hours for optimal token and rank gain, often planning their reset times around when their spells will become available. Wormhole and run length go hand in hand. With low investment in Wormhole, a two-hour run will yield more tokens than two one-hour runs; with heavy investment in Wormhole, two one-hour runs will yield more tokens than one two-hour run. 'Q: When should I spend my tokens?' A: You should usually spend them immediately after going infinite, unless you are saving up for something expensive. If you want the 10% dps boost they give, you can spend some in Train Heroes which gives a 11% dps boost instead, or in Conquest, which gives a boost to idle dps. 'Q: What should I spend my tokens on?' A: What you should spend your tokens on depends on many things. A priority for new players is Conquest and Banking, which increase DPS and gold dropped in idle mode, as well as Train Heroes, which increases base DPS. It's important to put tokens into Train Heroes if you are planning to level Conquest. If your Train Heroes is underlevelled, Conquest will decrease your DPS instead of increasing it. Other important skills are Lucky Roll and Force Multiply which will help you earn more tokens, and Treasure Seeker, Gilded Chests and Midas Touch, which will help with more gold. Speed is also very important but it is expensive for new players. All the skills are useful to some extent, though, and mid-game players ought to have maxed all the maxable skills. Also don't forget about Spells. The first tier of Spells only costs 100 tokens. Endless Focus is an important spell to upgrade so you can ascend sooner, though you may prefer to prioritize Boss Rush or Liquid Infinity first. You can use one of the calculators to advise you how to spend your tokens, but they don't include all skills nor do they include spells. Ranks & Ascension See the Ascension page for information about ascension token costs and DPS bonuses. 'Q: What does A1, A2, A3 . . . mean?' A: They refer to the number of times ascended. New players are at A0. A1 is first ascension, A2 is second ascension, etc. 'Q: How do I gain experience quickly?' A: Ranking progress is slow in the beginning, but don't worry because it will speed up later. Players in the mid-/end-game can get over 200 ranks a day if they play enough. Here are some tips to gain more experience. * Use Endless Focus (rank 50 spell) as often as possible * Upgrade Endless Focus - at Master rank (40k tokens) you will get +400% XP for 12 minutes * Upgrade Time Crunch (guardian skill for Apoc) to decrease Endless Focus's cooldown. With TC maxed, the cooldown for Endless Focus will be only 30 minutes. In addition, you should know that there are two ways of acquiring experience - mob XP (received after killing any monster or boss) and level clear XP (received after clearing any level or boss). Higher level monsters give more mob XP, but if your rank is already very high for that level, mob XP probably won't move your XP bar. However, you will always receive level clear XP no matter your rank or level, and level clear XP is 1/200th of a rank for clearing any level, be it level 2 or level 2000. Both types of XP are increased by Endless Focus. For the most part, you will rely on level clear XP in order to gain ranks. Therefore you can optimise your XP gain by ensuring you are clearing as many levels as possible as quickly as possible, with these methods: * Upgrade Speed so you don't have to kill as many mobs to clear a level * Use Endless Focus and Boss Rush at the same time (provided you are killing bosses instantly or very quickly for the duration of the spell) - this is the best way to earn experience in the game * Go infinite as soon as you stop instakilling Q: Is there a limit to how much experience I can get from one monster? A: Yes, it is capped at 1 rank per monster. 'Q: What's the point of ascending if I will lose a lot of DPS?' A: In the short term, you will experience a loss in DPS. But if you play actively after ascending, you can easily gain back a lot of ranks within an hour, and the further you are in the game, the more ranks you'll be able to get quickly after ascending. This is because the early ranks are very easy to attain now you are a lot stronger than you were at the beginning of the game when those ranks seemed to take forever, and you will be gaining a lot of mob XP because your rank is very low compared to the level you're on. 'Q: Why is it better to spend tokens on ascension than on guardian skills?' A: Because the rank DPS bonus multiplies all of your damage, including that from Train Heroes and Conquest (the DPS skills). This ultimately makes it more effective than putting tokens into guardian skills. While the token costs can seem quite outrageous, 100k for the first ascension is not too difficult to attain by the time you're rank 500 and as the DPS bonuses for ascension increase exponentially the increasing costs are justified. However, sometimes it is better to spend your tokens on guardians, especially early on when the damage bonuses for each Ascension are very small, and also when the token costs of Ascension pick up significantly. You can decide to wait to ascend until the token cost is a certain proportion of your lifetime earned tokens, or you can use Pzratnog's or FlyingJembo's calculator, which will tell you when you should ascend or save tokens to ascend. 'Q: Is there a maximum rank?' A: Yes, it is rank 3000. For A26 you will need rank 3000, and the required rank will stay at 3000 for all further Ascensions. 'Q: Is there a maximum Ascension?' A: No. For A26 you will need rank 3000, and the required rank will stay at 3000 for all further Ascensions. However you shouldn't need that many Ascensions to reach the final level in any case. 'Q: Is there any point to going past the necessary rank for my next Ascension, or should I ascend straight away?' For the first few Ascensions when the token costs are relatively low, it is acceptable to ascend as soon as you have the necessary rank. This will enable you to rush through to reach the better DPS bonuses more quickly. However, as mentioned above, once the token costs increase a great deal, continuing to rush through ascensions will swallow up all your token income which will leave your guardian skills neglected, which will in turn prevent your token income from growing much. With later Ascensions, while the increase in DPS bonus per rank will be large, it will come at a very high token cost, while the same benefits could be more cheaply earned through guardian skills. It will therefore become important to take breaks from ascension later on. The downside is that the higher your rank is before ascending, the longer it will take to regain the rank DPS bonus you had before. Pzratnog's calculator, as well as FlyingJembo's version of Pzratnog's calculator, can advise you when to ascend. Miscellaneous 'Q: What is idle mode?' A: You can enter idle mode after investing in Conquest (idle DPS boost) and/or Banking (idle gold boost). Idle mode is activated after you have not tapped on monsters for 5 seconds - so, it essentially makes clicking/tapping detrimental until you get the Monstrous Strength spell at level 125, which enables you to click and use clicking spells without breaking idle mode for a short time. (Upgrading heroes, activating spells etc. does not break idle mode.) An autoclicker can possibly rival idle mode for DPS, but it cannot compensate for the lost gold bonus. 'Q: What are promo codes for?/Are there any promo codes I can use?' A: At present promo codes have only been used to restore lost progress (such as Infinity Tokens) to people who have lost their save. Those promo codes are one-use only so they cannot be shared. 'Q: Is there a DPS/gold cap or maximum level?' A: Prior to v1.3.0, the game "broke" at c. level 4700. However, as of the latest update, the maximum level is now 5001. 'Q: What does it mean when ingots drop instead of coins?' A: It means you got 10 times as much gold as that hero/boss/chest would normally give you. This is an effect of the Guardian power Bounty. 'Q: Is it possible to get the clicking/tapping achievements without an auto-clicker?' A: Yes! Because Tap Tap Infinity is a Unity game, on PC versions of the game you can use both the left and right mouse buttons to click. The enter/return button on your keyboard also counts, or you can turn on Mousekeys in your OS to click with the 5 key on your number pad. On mobile versions you can also tap with multiple fingers at once and each will count as a tap. Combined with the Tapps Attacks! spell, which can be upgraded to 20 clicks per second, it is definitely possible to reach the 36 clicks per second to get all the clicking achievements. 'Q: Is this a copy of Clicker Heroes?' A: It's inspired by it but it has quite a few differences and continues to diverge as ScaryBee updates the game. 'Q: Is this game better than Clicker Heroes?' A: Depends who you ask. In terms of gameplay, some feel TTI's pace is better and the end-game is less tedious than Clicker Heroes. TTI also has very frequent updates, the dev interacts with the players a lot, and "ScaryBeeLovesYou":true. Troubleshooting 'Q: Why won't the game load for me?' A: There are several reasons this might be the case. Here are some possible solutions you can try. *'Web version' **''''Check that your browser has permission to play Unity on the website. In Google Chrome there is usually a "plug-in blocked" or puzzle piece icon on the right side of your browser's address bar. Clicking on the message/icon should enable you to allow Unity to play. Alternatively you can enter chrome://plugins in your address bar, hit enter, find the Unity plugin, and give it permission to run by clicking the checkbox. **Google Chrome now has NPAPI turned off by default, which will prevent Unity from working. You can re-enable it by going into chrome://plugins/#enable-npapi, clicking enable on the NPAPI entry, and restarting Chrome, but NPAPI support will be removed permanently in Chrome 45. **Make sure you have the latest version of Unity installed, and the appropriate version for your system. Be careful not to download the development build. **Reinstall Unity. 'Q: Why do the monsters appear as brown orbs?' A: This is a graphical problem which may be linked to your graphic card or graphic card drivers. You can try updating your drivers but this may not solve the problem. 'Q: Why did my save disappear?' A: There are many reasons this might happen, including hard drive problems and hard drive cleaner programs. Usually it is not possible to recover a lost save unless you backed it up elsewhere. If you have lost a save, you can contact Scarybee at contact@scarybee.com and he can give you a code to reimburse you for any Infinity Tokens you lost with your save. To prevent future losses, you should sign up for a Cloud Save account so your save will be backed up to the cloud automatically every 30 minutes. In addition, it is wise to manually export your save at least once a day and save it in a notepad file in a secure place, just in case your Cloud Save should fail. The location of the save directory for the Steam version of the game on Windows is: "C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\LocalLow\ScaryBee\Tap Tap Infinity\" Alternatively you can use the %userprofile% environment variable instead and use the following path, which will automatically take you to correct location no matter what your username or system drive is (use without quotes): %userprofile%\AppData\LocalLow\ScaryBee\Tap Tap Infinity\ 'Q: Why can't I log into my Cloud Save account?' A: The cloud system has been removed as of the most recent update. Category:Game Help